bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Runaway Surprise
Plot When Gil and Oona ran out of ideas for their biggest animal surprise ever, they enlisted Hilary’s help for modeling. Trivia Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies taking their seats near the stage.Gil grabs Hilary and pulls her backstage. Oona was there too.) * Hilary: “Hey.Whoa.” * Gil: “Shh. Quiet. Look, Oona and I are out of ideas for our biggest animal surprise. So we need help.” (Hilary shake hands with Gil and whispers something to him.The Guppies are all seated.) * Glimmer: “This is so so so exciting.” * Chloe: “Gil and Oona get to present their surprise to us.” * Molly: “I know right.” * Kipper: “I can’t wait to see the surprise.” (Gil and Oona came out from behind the curtain. Oona was carrying a wooden crate.) * Gil: “Hello everyone.” * Oona: “We’d like to present our surprise.” (The box started jiggling.) * Hilary: (Grunts). * Zach: “It’s jiggling.” * Leah: “And rattling.” * Kipper: “And shakin'.” * Oona: “Why, only the most greatest and biggest and amazing animal ever.” * Gil: “The Hila-Rhino.” * Deema: “Is that Hilary.” * Gil: “We mixed up her words. So we called her the Hila-Rhino.” * Oona: “It’s hyphenated.” * All: “Okay.” * Gil: “Now she’ll let herself out of the crate using her mighty horn.” * Oona: “Ya might wanna stand back.” * Hilary: “Time to bust this crate open. Charge.” (Hilary charges for the crate and it busted open, sending bits of wood flying everywhere.) * Gil: “Whoa.” * Kipper: “Crikey!” * Oona: “OMG.” * Mermaid Coral: “Do it again. I wasn’t looking this time.” * Gil: “Anyway, we gotta go and get some food for our girl. I mean, rhino.” * Oona: “I'll help.” * Gil: “Mermaid Coral! You stay here and keep an eye on the Hila-Rhino.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay!” * Gil: “We won't be long.” * Oona: “Here are the keys.” (Gil and Oona left the stage and walked together.) * Gil: “So. I was like gonna sing a song until Deema ruined my alone time.” * Oona: “I know what you mean.” (Meanwhile, Mermaid Coral is busy doing her cheer with Kipper perching on a pole.) * Mermaid Coral: “Adventures, Uh-Huh. Adventures. Uh-huh. Hey Hilary. Ya seeing this or what.” * Hilary: “I am. But I can’t see well without glasses.” * Kipper: “Uh Mermaid C. Kanga-mate meeting.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay! BRB.” (Mermaid Coral leaned over to Kipper.) * Kipper: “Take a fin, because you're a mermaid.” * Mermaid Coral: “What is it, Kip.” * Kipper: “Ya know how Hilary feels without glasses.” * Mermaid Coral: “Right. We gotta face the facts.” (While they’re talking, Hilary uses her horn and hooks the keys out of Mermaid Coral.) * Kipper: “Maybe we should check the box.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay! Let's go see and then we can...” (She began to realize something.) * Mermaid Coral: “Huh. That's funny.” * Kipper: “What is it, mate.” * Mermaid Coral: “I must've dropped the keys somewhere.” * Hilary: “CHARGE!!!” * Kipper: “I think I know why.” * Mermaid Coral: “Hilary’s so. So.” (Hilary charged out the door.) * Mermaid Coral: “So running out the door. Quick Kipper. We have to go follow her.” (Mermaid Coral got ready and got Hilary's glasses and Hilary's glasses case.) * Mermaid Coral: “C’mon Kip. Follow that rhino!” (Mermaid Coral skated into action with Kipper along for the ride. Meanwhile, Gil and Oona are in a field.) * Gil: “So. Did you know that things may seem different at first, if so, they...” * Oona: “Over here, Gil.” (The Hila-Rhino raced past them at top speed.) * Gil: “Was that the Hila-Rhino?” * Oona: “Sure looks like her.” (Just at that moment, Mermaid Coral skated over.) * Mermaid Coral: “Hey Guys! Help! The Hila-Rhino has escaped! We have to go after her.” * Gil: “Count us in.” * Oona: “We wanna help too.” * Gil: “C’mon guys. Follow that rhino!” (The guppies raced off with Kipper at their fins.) * Mermaid Coral: “Yikes! She’s heading for the jungle! We have to follow her too. C’mon!” (They raced after the Hila-Rhino as fast as they could.) * Hilary: (Grunts). * Oona: “There she is.” (Gil gets out a camera.) * Gil: “I’m gonna sneak in closer so I can get a really great view of her.” (But as Gil raced over for a closer look, he steps on a branch and the snapping noise startled Hilary and she ran away before Gil could even take her picture.) * Hilary: (Screams). * Gil: (Sighs)“Aww, man! I missed.” * Mermaid Coral: “There she goes. This way!” (Gil and Oona followed Mermaid Coral.) * Kipper: “I‘m coming, mate!” * All: “Kipper, Wait!” (Kipper hops after Hilary.) * Mermaid Coral: “Kipper! We have to go follow her.” (The Guppies raced after Kipper as quick as they can.) * Mermaid Coral: "Okay Kipper. You make sure Hilary runs off again after we come up with a plan!" * Kipper: "Okay!" (The guppies raced near a hill.) * Mermaid Coral: “I think we’re ahead of Hilary. Here, we’ll use this to stop her from getting hurt.” (She gets out a fluffy piece of cloth.) * Mermaid Coral: “Cotton has oughta slow her down. Here, Hold this.” * Gil: “Okay. Got it!” * Kipper: “Mates! Get ready! Here she comes!” (The guppies hold the cotton cloth as Hilary races in.) * Hilary: “Whoa!” (Hilary crashes near the cloth and she begins to roll downhill.) * Hilary: “Whoa!” (She crashes into a tree.) * Hilary: “Ow!” * Gil: “Hilary! You okay!” * Hilary: “I’m fine! Can someone give me my glasses. I can’t see a thing.” * Mermaid Coral: “Here you go, Hilary.” (Hilary puts on her glasses.) * Hilary: “Thanks g-g-guys!” * Gil: “Something wrong.” * Hilary: “I've got an itch on my back. It's must've been from that cotton cloth. I need help scratching.” * Kipper: “Here, mate! I’ll get those itches for you.” * Hilary: “Thanks Kip.” (Kipper jumps on Hilary and begins to scratch.) * All: (Laughing). Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures